Cross Reference to Related Application
This application is related to copending Ser. No. 07/548,112, filed simultaneously herewith on Dec. 28, 1989, entitled "High Pressure Discharge Lamp Having Improved Containment Structure" of Tjitte De Jong, Florentinus L. Bens and Danny L. Hermans which discloses and claims a high pressure discharge lamp having a tubular outer envelope and a double-walled containment sleeve closed at both ends by respective metal end caps which engage the wall of the outer envelope.